


Forbidden potion

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with Snape. Desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/gifts).
  * A translation of [Запрещенное зелье](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762890) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica). 
  * Inspired by [Amortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610413) by [Paimpont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paimpont/pseuds/Paimpont). 



> This is my first attempt of Russian to English translation. I picked this little story to give it a try. Many thanks to brilliant windwingswrites for invaluable help!
> 
> Originally written for my dear friend NikMac.

“Mister Potter! What are you doing in the hallway at night?”

The words stung just a moment after the cold touch of ruthless fingers digging into his elbow. Their sound scattered on the flagstone floor like beads, rolled into the corners, to the alcove where a piece of armor stood. Then, everything was quiet. A dark figure shifted sleepily in the painting nearby. Harry glared stubbornly, meeting a stern look.

“I was going to see you”.

“You were going... to see me,” Snape repeated blankly. “Did you lose your wrist watch, Potter? Or are you suffering a bout of lunacy? What, in the Merlin’s name, do you need from me at midnight?”

“You know what I need,” Harry kept staring into those piercing eyes.

“I have no idea,” Snape sneered. “Whatever the matter is, you should discuss it with the Head of your House, which is not the position I occupy, to my greatest relief. Which means, you are to return to your dormitory, Potter. Twenty points…”

“You know perfectly well what I want to discuss with you!” Harry interrupted loudly. “I know why you didn’t react to the potion as you were supposed to!”

“…from Griffyndor. And another ten for your insolence,” Snape continued as if nothing happened. “Follow me.”

He turned around and headed off down the corridor.

“You must obey your Headmaster, young man,” a voice wheezed somewhere from the side.

Harry almost jumped out of his skin. Glancing to the painting resentfully, he followed Snape.

Snape boldly strode down the hallway, not even having checked if Harry had listened to his command, his robes fluttering behind him like sails. Harry had to slow his steps, so as not to get lost in the folds of fabric. Snape was going to the dungeons.

Pushing open the heavy door so that it rattled against the wall, Snape walked into the Potions classroom and stood at the table that had once belonged to him, his arms crossed.

“Now that there is no eavesdropping paintings around, we shall talk, Potter.”

“I…” Harry began.

“ _You_ should be grateful that I didn’t hex you on the spot or send you to Azkaban! You are of age, Potter, and even your hero status would not have saved you from a cell with an ocean view! Only because I am the Headmaster and must avoid such kind of scandals…”

“I am sorry…”

“Do not imagine that your apologies will soften the punishment you deserve. You doused me with a forbidden potion…” Snape hissed. He seemed to get more and more enraged with every word.

“… I didn’t know…”

“Even such an idiot as yourself must know that Amortentia is forbidden!”

“… that it is not needed.”

Snape seemed to be choking on air. He stared hard at Harry, unblinking; then spoke, his tone unexpectedly even.

“Explain yourself.”

“That wasn’t a prank.” 

Snape curled his lips scornfully, and Harry went on hurriedly.

“Amortentia didn’t work because…”

“Because you bought a fake,” Snape interrupted again.

“I didn’t buy it.”

“So your plan was to poison me with your own pitiful attempt at a brew?”

“I didn’t brew it either,” Harry said, leaving it to Snape to guess who could help him prepare a flawless potion.

“What a pity that Miss Granger has taken all her exams already,” Snape hissed. “It would be such a pleasure to watch her getting a Troll for Potions. Amortentia is indeed banned but it is not a hardship to brew. As for your sense of humor, Potter…”

“Hermione has nothing to do with it,” Harry waved his hand dismissively. He wondered, how much longer Snape was going to wriggle out of it. They both knew the obvious. “Neither has humor. Amortentia could not affect you because you already…”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, Potter.”

“Oh yes.”

“This is absurd. Get out. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your unfathomable audacity.”

“I slipped Amortentia into your drink,” Harry said hoarsely, taking a step forward.

Snape frowned and twitched strangely, as if he was trying to pull back but restrained himself at the last moment.

“Don’t you just revel in this fact,” he said sarcastically.

“I know it’s low. You cannot imagine how I despised myself, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Could not, no matter how hard I tried,” Harry whispered frantically. He wasn’t able to stop himself at this point. “I haven’t been able to think of anything or anyone but you for six months. I couldn’t hope for a chance… I tried to tell you but…”

Snape fussily adjusted his collar.

“Get. Out.” He repeated sharply.

“I can’t. Not after you drank the damned potion and… I looked at you and felt as if the ground was cut out from under my feet. I hated myself like I’d never hated even Voldemort himself and waited, waited for it to work…” Almost unconsciously, he took another step forward, so now he was standing right in front of Snape. “And then… When nothing happened… I just had to tell you…”

Snape closed his eyes.

“I hate you, Potter.” He said dully.

“I know,” Harry whispered. “Kiss me.”


End file.
